A little song
by Eagelddr
Summary: Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, ya que posiblemente después sea demasiado tarde. Tal vez tengas miedo de decir lo que sientes, pero te arrepentirás si nunca lo dices.


-¡Un año! ¡Un simple año es lo que ha pasado desde ese día! ¡Aquel en el que te perdí! ¡Siento que haya pasado toda una eternidad! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?!

_Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía, eso no me molesta._

**-¡Pero no puedo! ¿¡Y Cosmo qué!?  
-ella sabe lo que hace, Cosmo está cumpliendo su destino, su misión era salvar la galaxia y tenemos que ayudarla.**

_Puedo soportar un par de lágrimas de vez en cuando y mostrarlas._

-Sé que ese era tu destino, pero te extraño. ¡Si tan solo hubiéramos pensado en otra manera de evitar aquella explosión, tú seguirías aquí! ¡No te hubieras ido!

_No tengo miedo de llorar a veces, aunque seguir adelante, ahora que te has ido, me sigue doliendo._

**-¡hey Tails!, ¿Cómo está la semilla de Cosmo?  
-muy bien Sonic, está creciendo sana y fuerte.  
-me alegro verte feliz compañero. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.  
-Si... Muy feliz...**

_Hay ciertos días en los que finjo que estoy bien pero no es eso lo que me molesta._

**-Eres tan... preciosa.  
-Claro que las estrellas son preciosas. Me siento tan feliz que podría quedarme contemplándolas por siempre.  
-Sí, también yo.**

_Lo que más me duele es que estuvimos tan cerca, habiendo tanto que decir y te alejaste de mí._

**-Cosmo sin duda es una chica especial. Ojala pudiera decirle lo que siento.**

_Sin saber lo que pudo ser, y que no hayas visto que amarte es lo que intentaba hacer._

-A veces me pregunto qué es lo que posiblemente habría sucedido si tan solo no te hubieses sacrificado. O al menos haberte enterado de lo que sentía por ti.

_Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte en donde sea que este, pero lo estoy haciendo._

**-pero tú eres mi amiga Cosmo. Lo siento, no puedo.**

_Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando veo a tus amigos y estoy solo._

**-confió en ti, pero tu significas mucho para mí. No quiero perderte Cosmo.**

_Es aún más difícil levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento._

**-Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, no estés triste Tails. Siempre que me eches de menos solo tienes que buscarme aquí, a tu lado.**

_Pero sé que si lo pudiera volver a hacer, cambiaria y te entregaría todas las palabras que_  
_guarde en mi corazón y que no te dije._

-Lo siento Cosmo, pero no puedo soportar el no estar a tu lado. Acabare de una vez con esto.

_Lo que más me duele es haber estado tan cerca..._

**-buena suerte Cosmo y adiós.**

_...habiendo tanto que decir, y te alejaste de mi..._

**-¡Gracias Tails! ¡No te olvidare nunca!**

_...amarte es lo que intentaba hacer._

* * *

-¿Sonic? ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras para despedirlo?  
-Sí, yo solo... déjame solo un momento Amy...  
-Está bien, volveré con los demás.

Un bello campo como escenario, digno de cualquier parque familiar, aunque en realidad sea el lugar de descanso de los que se han ido de este mundo pero que aún recordaremos dentro de nuestros corazones.

-Amy, ¿cómo esta Sonic?  
-Igual que todos Knuckles, triste por la pérdida. ¿Dónde está Cream?  
-Ha venido un momento con su madre pero luego se la llevo, ya que Cream no tolera mucho este tipo de asuntos.  
-Sí, fue mejor que se la llevara, ella también está destrozada.

Rodeado de flores se encuentra hecho un hoyo con una lápida a su lado, el cual servirá como lugar para el eterno descanso de un amigo muy querido.

-Creo que...-empezó a hablar Sonic dirigiéndose a todos y con la mirada en la lápida- no pudimos comprenderlo exactamente como se sentía después de todo lo sucedido con Cosmo. Sé que tratamos de apoyarlo, pero supongo que la situación lo lastimo más que como ahora estamos nosotros. Ahora... lo único que nos queda es tratar de recordarlo como el buen compañero y amigo que ha sido para todos nosotros y jamás olvidarlo. ¡Adiós Tails, que tengas suerte!

* * *

**Regresando de las cenizas, aqui estoy de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo. A los que han estado esperando por actualizaciones les pido mil disculpas, tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, se que no es muy larga como las demas pero no pude hacer mas. "Entre el odio y el amor" quedara cerrado hasta nuevo aviso por razones que me reservo. Tambien se que habia prometido otro fic sobre sonamy, pero supongo que por ahora no me sera posible subirlo. Tratare de no tardarme mucho.**

**Nos vemos en otra historia.**


End file.
